Naruto & His Alien WIFE?
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. In a new world with his chakra "locked away," what can Naruto do, he spends his time studying and training, that is until a certain Oni-Alien-Girl appeared, wanting to issue a challenge to Ataru, but the perv didn't want to do it, so Naruto took his place, since the fate of the world was at stake here, but how did he end up married to her, only Naruto. Up For Adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**It certainly been a while since Urusei Yatsura and after watching the beginning again, I must say, Naruto would be a much better match-up with Lum, Ataru is just as perverted as Jiraiya, maybe even more so, and that's saying something.**

 **Anyway, on with the one-shot, I hope it gets adopted.**

 **Naruto & His Alien WIFE!?**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

 **By A Baseball Pitch**

It was just a normal day, Naruto and his "comedic relief" sidekick, Ataru, were on their way to the perverted boy's house to play some games, though unfortunately, it's taking them along time to reach Ataru's home, considering the perverted idiot kept eyeing up every woman he can lay his eyes on, though depending on who you ask, the women seem to be eyeing Naruto, ignoring Ataru altogether.

Now here is the reason why Naruto is with Ataru, after his fight with Sasuke 3 years ago, Naruto found himself in this new world, well, new for him, anyway, during his weakened state, Ataru's mother found him, being the kind and concerned mother that she was, she helped Naruto by taking him in and with both parents looking after him, along with Ataru, though mostly it's the other way around because he pervert's tendencies for the opposite sex.

Meaning while growing up Naruto spent a little of his time pulling Ataru's ass out of the fire, but most of the time he let's the boy stew, since he just never learns how to properly treat women.

Anyway, it's been 3 years since he came here, he learned so much since he was 13 when he was dropped into the Moroboshi family, and the years have been both a blessing and a curse, a blessing because of Miss Moroboshi getting him to eat healthier, even his veg, since Naruto was grateful towards the woman for helping him, he couldn't help but listen to everything she asks of him, then there's Mr Moroboshi, who helped him with his studies, teaching him a little of how the world works, again he couldn't help but feel gratitude towards the family, they practically adopted him into their home, of course he still kept his Uzumaki surname, since it holds a place in his heart.

But anyway, back to what he looks like, his body was built like a swimmers body, but with compact muscles, showing he still trained, but when it came to chakra, he couldn't access it for some reason, almost like it was there but out of reach, he couldn't even contact the fox, so he was stuck in a new world without chakra.

He was quite tall for his age, reaching 180cm, making most women have perverted thoughts about the blond, but because he was still naive about the birds and the bees, he could never read the signs, which cause Ataru to sometimes grab him by the collar of his shirt to try and shake him, but instead the perv gets a "slight" conk on the head, but because of Naruto's strength it cause Ataru to kiss the pavement hard.

"OUCH!?"

Hearing a yelp of pain from Ataru, Naruto looks down and see's the boy on the floor with a red mark on his face, "Hey perv, are you alright, what happened?"

Hearing the question, Ataru looks up and see's Naruto looking down at him, a baseball rolling next to his head, "Nothing Naruto, I'm alright." Turns out he doesn't really care about being called a perv.

Looking next to Naruto, with Naruto doing the same, both boys see a short old monk, who at this moment, was pointing at Ataru, "It's you, I had a dream about you last involving a powerful electrical discharge!" The monk exclaims, with his hat suddenly pointing upwards.

After hearing what the monk said, Naruto was busy holding his gut and covering his mouth, trying and failing not to laugh at such wording, but Ataru had other thoughts instead.

A few minutes later, Ataru was finished beating the old man for the misunderstanding, with said old man trying to apologies and explain about it as well, but the idiot boy wasn't gonna listen and stomped away, Naruto shaking his head at Ataru's over-reaction, never hearing the monk pray for Ataru's life.

As they were walking down the path, Naruto having enough of Ataru's perverted slow walking, decided enough was enough, grabbing the back of Ataru's collar, Naruto drags the boy along, "Come on ya pervert, we need to get home remember, your dad said something important came up remember."

Not being bothered by Naruto dragging him, Ataru just kept looking around at the women passing by, all of them looking at Naruto, but he didn't care, Ataru just enjoyed the view,"Hmmm, huh, what, you say something Naruto?"

That line caused Naruto to gain a slight twitch, since it was something Kakashi sometimes says, but the boy was worse than Kakashi, yeah, sure Kakashi read those slut-books in public, but he never flirted as bad as Ataru, " _Thinking about it now, I don't think anyone is as bad as Ataru, though Pervy-Sage is a close second, my god, I can't imagine Pervy-Sage and Ataru teaming up, no women would be safe with them pervs around!_ " Naruto shudders at such a thought.

Suddenly a black car pulls up, grabbing the 2 boys, taking Naruto by surprise, since the men didn't have any ill intent, though Ataru was struggling and yelling, Naruto looking extremely confused about what was happening, "Um, do you mind telling us what is going on, why did you kidnap us and why are you taking us back home?"

Naruto was calm on the surface, he knew he could take these men out, no problem, the only problem was Ataru, if Naruto began fighting the perv would be dragged into it, Ataru finally calming down and sitting, the old man with the fedora hat calmly replies, "Everything will be revealed when we reach your house."

Both boys could see military vehicles outside, with choppers following them, causing them to be even more confused, that is until the car suddenly stopped outside their house, causing Naruto to jerk forward slightly thanks to his training, though Ataru was flung forward, hitting the glass window and sliding down, "Please be careful with the car young man, you or your parents don't have enough money for repair bills."

After that the 3 make their way into the house, Ataru going first, with a friend of the two named Miyake Shinobu hugging Ataru, in worry, with Naruto wondering why a sweet girl like Shinobu would love such a perverted wannabe-playboy, but figured love works in weird ways, even for idiot perverts.

Once Ataru finished making a fool of himself, the old man walked them towards the living room, where Ataru was about to enter first, but when his eyes met a giant of a man, he turned tail, "Nope, I'm not going in there."

Naruto being curious, moved towards the living room, seeing the giant for himself, blinking a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things, the old Naruto would've blurted out something like, 'HOLY CRAP YOU'RE HUGE!' or something, but the Naruto that's standing in front of the being was now smarter, knowing he'd probably get pommelled for saying such a thing, "(Ahem,) Nice to meet you sir, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, can I please ask why it is you are here?"

With the old man introducing the giant as an alien called Mr Invader, " _That name is far too 'on the nose,'_ " Naruto thought to himself with a sweat-drop.

The strange "man" simply smiled, "Well aren't you a respectable young man, my name is Mr Invader, it's a pleasure to meet you, here's my card." With now known alien hand Naruto his card, which looked like an A3 size card.

Once the introductions are over with, the old man began to explain, "It turns out that the world is hoping on you Ataru to save it, if not then our planet will be invaded by Mr Invader's people." The only problem was Ataru didn't want to do it.

Naruto, having enough of Ataru's perverted and selfish tendencies, decided to do something, moving behind Ataru, Naruto gave the perv a swift chop to the neck, knocking him out, "If it's alright with everyone, I'll take the perv's place, since he's got "other" things on his mind."

The old man, surprised at the question, merely replied, "Um, well, t-that depends on Mr Invader, what do you think sir."

The giant alien simply smiles, "I see no reason for Naruto to not replace Ataru, he seems like a strong lad and from what I can see he has a heart of gold."

This of course made Naruto blush, rubbing the back of his head, Naruto says, "Oh come on, I'm not that great, I just didn't want the perv getting hurt, that's all!" Naruto then began to mumble to himself, causing the room to be lighter.

Suddenly, the room began to rumble, "Well it seems she's finally arrived, perfect timing too."

Before Naruto could ask, a blinding light appeared in the room, causing Naruto to cover his eyes before he could lose his vision, the light also caused a slight blast that sent Ataru into the sliding doors, along with breaking the windows, thankfully, Naruto was able to withstand the blast.

Once his vision finally cleared, there standing before him was a beautiful green haired girl with horns and fangs, the giant alien places a hand on the girl's shoulder, "This is Lum, she's my daughter who takes after her mother, she will be the one you face in your game of tag for the earth."

Lum looked towards Naruto, having a slight puzzled look, "Daddy, are you sure this is the one I'll be facing, he doesn't look anything like his profile picture!?"

Her father smiled and rubs the back of his head, "I'm sorry dear, but there's been a slight change of plan, Ataru didn't want to face you, so his friend Naruto Uzumaki here offered himself to take his place."

Hearing this, Lum became surprised, this teen, Naruto, has taken her opponent's place, though a plus side was that Naruto was handsome and she could also tell he was strong too, "Nice to meet you Naruto, I hope we can enjoy ourselves in this game."

Naruto just knew he was in for quite some trouble, considering how the girl has such confidence, "Yeah, let's give it our best."

So starts Naruto's adventure, will he be able to save the earth by playing a game of tag by grabbing Lum's horns, or will he fail, it all depends on what he does.

 **The End.**

 **There you have it, Naruto taking Ataru's place in the game of tag for the earth, I'll help out how Naruto will become married to Lum with whoever adopts this.**

 **Also as you can see I kept Ataru around as well because he's more of the "Comic Relief" type of character, since the perv is accident-prone, also someone had to get shocked by Lum's lightning, since Ataru would try to flirt with Lum, but Lum isn't that type of girl and would electrocute the pervert if he tried anything, also she'd help Shinobu out as well to try and keep the idiot in line.**

 **As for the pairing(s) it'll be up to whoever adopts, as long as Naruto/Lum are the main pair, it's your choice.**

 **This is up for adoption, since I'm not too good at writing lemons, considering how Lum is it's bound to happen with Naruto.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or** **Urusei Yatsura.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since it's only half way through, I thought it would be ideal to try and finish episode 1 of the cartoon, so really, it's a 2 chapter one-shot.**

 **Naruto & His Alien WIFE!?**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Game Begins**

 **The City Of** **Tomobiki**

At this moment the streets were covered by people, news casters and military personal, while in the middle of the street was Naruto facing Lum, stretching out his legs and arms, causing some women to almost drool at his muscles, the same could be said for Lum, but she manages to focus on the task at hand, Naruto on the other hand was focusing on other things, " _How the hell did I get myself into this mess, I mean, sure everything was boring, but I didn't want an alien invasion to be what shakes me out of my boredom._ "

Rotating his shoulders and shaking his body to loosen up, Naruto closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, calming his nerves, getting into his runners position, he opens his eyes, focusing on Lum, causing the girl to be surprised and have a slight chill down her spine, whether it's from excitement or fear she doesn't know, at Naruto's focused look. (A.N. Think Air Gear episode 12, when Ikki was facing the leader.)

Before anything was said, the starting gun went off, knocking Lum from her thoughts, good thing too because Naruto was fast, it took seconds for Naruto to get close to her, but before he could grab her horns, she dropped down to the ground and leapt away, causing Naruto to look in surprise, thinking she was going to hit the ground, that is until she flew up into the air, "That was close Naruto, if we didn't use that starting gun you would've caught me."

Naruto, looking up couldn't believe that Lum could fly, taking a deep breath and scratching the back of his head in frustration, "Ah man, you can fly, I was right in what I thought last night, this is going to be troublesome!" Exclaims Naruto, causing everyone to be surprise.

Gently touching back on the ground, Lum asks, "Wait, aren't you gonna give up, anyone would've after finding out I could fly!?"

Naruto looks towards the girl, catching her eyes with his own, "Well, I did kinda promised to take Ataru's place and unlike that idiot perv," "Hey!" "I intend to keep my promises, that's just the kinda guy I am!" He finishes with a challenging smirk, ignoring the indignant exclaim from the said perv.

That caused Lum to be shocked, she could tell by Naruto's eyes that he holds promises in the highest regards, which she finds admirable, "Very well, Naruto, let's continue."

With that the 2 continued with the game of tag, though now that Lum knows how fast Naruto is, she's not letting her guard down, but that doesn't mean Naruto wasn't getting closer, but the alien girl was always just out of reach, at the end of the day, Naruto was exhausted, even with his stamina, Lum was slightly out of breath, since she could fly, but having to dodge Naruto the whole time was really difficult.

For the next 2 days, it was the same, at one point Naruto tried using his pranking tactics, but Lum ether dodges them or uses her strength to rip them apart.

During the night, where it's closing on the last day, Naruto went down stairs for some water, that is until he heard voices, "Ataru, you have to help Naruto someway, he's doing this not just for the planet, but for you as well, taking your place."

Hiding from the 2, Naruto spots Ataru and Shinobu talking to one another, "Why should I, he knocked me out simply because he wanted to get the hot girl."

Shinobu crosses her arms, looking upset, "Is that what you really think," Catching Ataru's attention, "Naruto knocked you out before Lum arrived, he didn't know what she looked like, but when you tried to turn down the challenge, Naruto took it upon himself to do it for you."

Now Ataru felt small, granted he's always been a pervert, but he also cared about his friends, "No, you're right, Naruto's not like that."

Shinobu, as well as the hiding Naruto, smiled that Ataru admitted that, Shinobu then starts again, "Listen Ataru, if you can help Naruto in some way, without interfering with the game, then I'll marry you."

Both boys were shocked Shinobu was willing to marry Ataru, even when she knows how the idiot is, Ataru without thinking began agreeing wholeheartedly, Naruto sneaked back to his room, trying to think someway to help Shinobu out, since she could do so much better than Ataru, but then again she might be able to keep the perv in line.

While thinking that, Naruto was knocked out of his thoughts by someone rushing up stairs towards his room, crashing through his door, luckily Naruto was sitting on his bed at the time, but standing before him was a huffing Ataru, "NARUTO I MIGHT BE ABLE TO HELP YOU!"

As much as he might not like it, Naruto accepted Ataru's help, it might be something foolish, but at the moment Naruto only had one day left, "sigh, alright Ataru, tell me what you plan is?"

 **The Next Day**

Naruto was feeling nervous, he'd spent a few hours last night with Ataru, coming up with a plan to possibly get Lum's horns, " _I can't believe I'm listening to Ataru, but with the way things are going, I'd need at least a week instead of a few days to be able to grab Lum's horns, guess what they say is right about being stuck, I just hope no-one thinks I'm a pervert after this._ "

The 2 competitors were staring at each other, waiting for the other to make their first move, until Naruto ran forward, Lum thinking Naruto was doing the same thing as the last 2 days, got ready to move, that i until Naruto moved to the right, surprising Lum, giving Naruto the chance to pull out a gun with a suction cup on it and firing it at Lum's bra, allowing Naruto to pull the cloth away from Lum, "Sorry Lum, but I was at the end of my ropes!"

Causing the alien girl to cover her chest in embarrassment, "Give that back!" Without even realising it, Lum moved towards Naruto, allowing him to grab Lum's horns, "I'm sorry I had to use Ataru's perverted idea Lum, but it was the only way!"

Letting the girl go, she put's her bra back on, not really paying attention, "Now all I need to do is possibly stop the marriage of Shinobu and Ataru."

But unfortunately for Naruto, Lum only managed to hear, 'Now all I need to do is possibly marry,' missing the main part of it all.

Once Lum was set, she moves towards Naruto, "Alright then," Causing Naruto to look at her in curiosity, "I'll marry you Naruto, if that's what you want." All the while she started hugging Naruto while finishing by kissing him on his cheek, causing Naruto to blush and stutter.

But before anything else, Ataru ended up yelling, "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED TO A SEXY HOT GIRL NOW, I WISH I HAD HER- AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Unfortunately for Ataru, he was shocked by lightning from Lum, also once that was done, Shinobu slapped him in the face, "I can't believe you said that Ataru, after I offered my hand to you, well you can forget it, humph!" With that Shinobu stomped away.

Ataru trying to reach out to the angry girl was then shocked a second time by Lum, "I can't believe you would try and want me when you had such a kind girl, besides, I'm Naruto's wife, no-one can have me."

All the while Naruto was in a state of shock, not like Ataru, but more of the fact that he somehow asked an alien-girl to marry him.

Off to the side a certain short monk was watching the event, "I tried to tell that brat, but he never listened, served him right."

Once Lum stopped frying Ataru, the perverted boy juddering from the electricity from Lum, the girl began hugging Naruto, happy to be with someone as devoted as Naruto.

Naruto on the other hand was slowly coming out of his shock, the camera suddenly zoomed in on him, whether it was still from shock or not no-one knows why he said out loud, "This isn't cool at all!"

 **Elemental Nation**

While this was happening, Jiraiya was talking with Tsunade, it's been almost 3 years since Naruto disappeared, when he did the toad-sage explained to Tsunade that Naruto was still alive, just slightly out of reach for the toads, but thanks to the 3 years, Jiraiya has come up with something.

Tsunade was sitting behind her desk, "Jiraiya, are you sure this is a good idea, you going to wherever Naruto is might not be a good idea."

Jiraiya merely waved her worry off, "Relax Princess, thanks to this seal I'll manage to pin-point Naruto's location easily, plus with this seal in place we'll be able to return no problem."

Tsunade began rubbing her temples, "I'm not worried about you, I'm just worried at the fact Naruto didn't contact us for the past 3 years, I mean considering how he is, who knows what's happened to him."

Jiraiya simply smiled, he knew how Tsunade felt about the shrimp, "Tsunade, I told you what the toads told me, remember, the reason he didn't contact us is because he couldn't, just be glad the toads gave me this seal to study in order to go find him."

Tsunade suddenly gained a tick-mark, "Yes, and we would've found him sooner if you DIDN'T WASTE YOUR TIME WITH THAT DAMN SMUT!"

Jiraiya flinched at that, since he could've finish sooner like she said, but since the toads told him that Naruto was safe, thanks to the elder toad's orb, he wasn't as worried, didn't stop Tsunade punching him out the other end of the Hokage office though.

Not only that but Naruto's friends were worried about the blond as well, each one getting into their training in order to bring him back, even Sakura, since the pinkette blamed herself about Naruto promising to bring Sasuke back, which he kinda did, since Naruto knocked Sasuke out by sending him into the wall of the valley, giving Kakashi enough time to take Sasuke back to the village, unfortunately it was just after Naruto vanished.

Once Sakura heard about what happened to Naruto, along with how he was alive, she got into training, wanting to help Naruto anyway she can, since Tsunade knocked the fan-girl out of her, Sakura became an accomplished medic, with Tsunade helping her, with the girl losing her crush on Sasuke after he yelled at her while he was locked up.

The pinkette was standing in the office, "Don't Lady Tsunade, I'm sure Master Jiraiya has everything in place, besides, I'm going along as well to help find out why Naruto couldn't contact us and possibly heal him as well."

As it turns out the reason why Naruto couldn't use his chakra was because of how he travelled, but hopefully with a Tsunade-trained Sakura and a proper means of travel, she probably be able to fix him up, but how will Jiraiya and Sakura react to find out about Naruto's sudden life change.

 **The End.**

 **There you have it, my finished two in one-shot, since I figured I needed to finish episode 1 of U** **rusei Yatsura, along with what's going on in Konoha, since they wouldn't be idle ether.**

 **As for the pairing(s) as long as the main is Naruto/Lum it's up to whoever adopts this idea.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Urusei Yatsura.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I'm gonna try and write one more chapter, granted someone has begun their own story, but hopefully this'll inspire more Naruto/Lum stories, again, because anyone is better than Ataru, also I have no doubt people are gonna wonder about Jiraiya and Sakura's reaction to not only Naruto's new appearance, but the fact he now has an alien wife.**

 **Naruto & His Alien WIFE!?**

 **Chapter 3**

 **A Blast From The Past**

 **A Week Later**

 **Moroboshi Household**

At the moment the sky was cloudy, lightning danced in the sky, scaring little boys and girls of the neighbourhood, ever one perverted teen, who was hiding under Naruto's desk, shaking like a leaf, with a frustrated Naruto looking towards Ataru with a deadpan stare, along with his self-proclaimed wife, Lum.

Letting out a sigh, "Seriously Ataru, when are you going to overcome your fear of lightning, I mean even little kids aren't scared of them." Naruto also wanted to get back to his homework, but this happens everytime there's a storm.

Ataru quickly poked his head out and glared at Naruto, "SHUT UP! I-I-I'm not scared, I-I'm just, precarious, especially after your stories of your friend stabbing you with a l-l-lightning fist!"

 **"CRACK! BOOOOOM!"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Yeah, turns out after Naruto told his story to Ataru, the perv became scared of lightning, hence, why Ataru is scared of storms.

Lum though was surprised, "Darling, your friend stabbed you with a lightning fist!?" Lum dived at Naruto, quickly pulling his t-shirt off, "Let Lum have a look, hopefully there are no scars!"

Naruto didn't even know what happened, one minute he was trying to shift Ataru, the next he was on the floor with his shirt off, "What the, Lum, calm down, that attack happened 3 years ago, besides, I've got a healing factor, meaning no scars at all, so everything is fine!"

But of course, Lum being who she is, didn't listen, wanting to see for herself, though because she was sitting on his stomach, she got a nice view of his abs and scar-less chest, which she was happy about, so happy that she realised the position that they were in, causing her to smile impishly.

"Oh Darling, such nice muscles you have!" Once she said that, Lum dived at Naruto again, wrapping her arms around his neck, causing them to roll around the room.

While that was happening, Lum was getting too excited that her lightning powers were going off, but instead of shocking Naruto, it went towards the other boy in the room, who was at this moment, watching the couple "wrestle" on the floor with his tongue hanging out, not noticing he was attracting the lightning like a lightning rod.

"BBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEE!"

Until it was too late, the moment he fell to the floor was when he interrupted the couple, both looking at the smoking crisp Ataru, "Oh, I forgot you were still here, you're gonna have to leave while I make sure Naruto isn't too injured from his past."

As you guessed, family told Lum about Naruto's past, though they left some of the parts out, namely the parts where he gets injured, since most of the injuries were self-inflicted due to how immature he was, mostly because Naruto didn't want to get struck by lightning... Again.

" **CRASHHHH!** "

Suddenly they were interrupted by a flash of light, mostly due to the lightning hitting the middle of the house, luckily the teens weren't in it's path, but they were blown into walls on ether side, as they flew through the air, time slowed down, with Naruto using his body to shield Lum from the impact, even though it wasn't needed due to her super strength, though it was purely instinctual for Naruto, he managed to wrap his bare arms and chest around her, protecting her from the wall.

Ataru on the other hand just bounced against the wall, luckily he was durable from the women knocking him around, along with Lum's lightning.

Once the lightning pasted, everyone regained themselves, Naruto holding Lum in his arms without realising, Lum resting her hands on Naruto's shoulders, Ataru slowly getting up, rubbing the back of his head, not watching what the couples were doing, since at the moment they were more interested in the hole leading from the roof, going through the floor and into the living room.

 **Living Room**

Once the teens made it into the living room where the parents were, both of them were in a state of shock, well, the father was, the mother was busy putting buckets down to collect the rainwater, trying to stop it from ruining the tatami-mates.

Lum was waving her hand in front of Mr Moroboshi's face, trying to snap him out of it, "Ataru, is your father alright, he seems to be in a trance?"

Ataru looks towards his father and shrugs his shoulders, having no idea what to do in this situation.

At the moment, Naruto was looking at the damage, hoping it wasn't too bad, that is until his eyes landed on a head-size peach right where the lightning hit.

Grabbing a hold of it, since it was a little bit stuck in the ground, Naruto brought it up and was now holding it with one hand, showing his strength, noticing the note attached to it, "What's this, hmm, 'To The Moroboshi Family' huh?" Deciding to spin it on one of his fingers like a basketball, Miss Moroboshi brought a chopping board and knife.

Holding out towards Naruto, while Mr Moroboshi finally came out of his shock, with Ataru patting his father's back, trying to console the man, "Come on, lets eat this quickly while he's still in shock." Miss Moroboshi presented the board and knife to him.

Naruto and Ataru decided to just go with it, while Miss Moroboshi was busy about to cut into the fruit, Lum was hanging off of Naruto's shoulders, while she was flying behind him, Ataru on the other hand was drooling like a idiot.

Though once Miss Moroboshi cut into the fruit it stopped, trying to push the knife more into it, though Ataru sitting next to her made a rude remark about her needing the toilet, he began to help her, both managing to cut into it a little more.

That is until a bright light exploded, causing the mother and son duo to go flying into the wall and draws.

All the while the peach began to crack open, scaring everyone, minus Naruto and Lum, Naruto was tensing up, getting himself ready just in case, Lum was more curious than scared, wondering what was inside the peach.

Once the peach opened, inside was a metallic shell which split in half, showing a little baby holding the knife between his hands, which he then threw the knife away, "This world sure is a scary planet!" Says the little green haired one horn baby.

Lum then gasped out, "Ten-chan, whay it's Ten-chan, come on Ten-chan come over here!" Letting Naruto know that Lum knew the little baby.

The now known Ten began floating towards Lum, excited to finally see her again, that is until Ataru opened his mouth and began teasing Ten.

The baby turned around towards Ataru and started breathing fire in the perv's face, turning it black, "Don't look down on me just because I'm a kid!" Ten told Ataru, finally landing in Lum's arms.

Naruto, being the voice of reason, again it would surprise his friends back home, "So Lum, who is this little guy?"

Both Lum and Ten look towards Naruto, ignoring Ataru's soot-covered face, "This is my cousin Ten-chan!" Lum introducing Ten to Naruto.

Ten wasn't really sure about Naruto, "So Lum, is this the man that's suppose to be your husband!?" Ten asked towards Lum.

Lum just smiled and agreed without any hesitation, which caused Naruto to blush slightly, since no-one has openly said anything like that to him.

Then Ten began explaining how he heard about Lum finding a good husband, how he wanted to visit to see if it was true or not.

Once saying that, Ten narrowed his eyes at Naruto, making Naruto raise an eyebrow at being scrutinise baby a little kid.

Feeling slightly put off by the look towards Naruto, Ataru started yelling, "WHAT'RE YOU LOOKIN' AT PUNK!?" Wanting to look tough in front of everyone.

Ten on the other hand just huffed, "It's obvious YOU'RE not Lum's husband, you're much too weak." Which caused Ataru to face-vault to the floor, causing Naruto to smile and chuckle, since it was true.

Nodding his head, Naruto says out loud, "That's true, he's a perverted weakling, but I can guarantee that Ataru is durable, considering all the slaps and beatings he gets from perving on women." Causing Ataru to be pierced by metaphorical arrows in his back, adding the pain.

Ten simply crossed his arms and nodded in agreement, though before anything else Ataru jumped back up, grabbed Naruto by the collar, "WHAT KINDA BROTHER ARE YOU!?" Since he was trying to defend Naruto.

Naruto merely closes his eyes and sighs, he then unfolds his arms and clonks Ataru over the head, sending him to the floor again, "An adopted one." He answers Ataru's question.

Causing Lum to giggle at the interaction her husband has with his perverted step-brother, "Ten, allow me to introduce Naruto Uzumaki, my dear husband and darling."

As soon as Lum introduced him that way, he looks away, scratching his blushing cheek with one finger, it always embarrassed him how Lum always says things like that.

All the while Ten was looking at him, since due to the lightning strike Naruto didn't have time to put his shirt on, wanting to see what the damage was, so Ten can see the lean muscles Naruto was packing, "Hmm, I suppose Naruto looks strong, for a human, but that doesn't mean I approve of him yet."

Naruto merely shrugs his shoulders, "Think what ya want kid, it's Lum's choice who she wants to marry, while I want to get to know her first, she is just too stubborn to change her mind."

Here Lum puffed her cheeks, "MMM, Darling is so mean, huff!"

Before Anyone could do anything, Naruto appeared behind her, holding her in his arms, "Relax Lum, I was only teasing, besides, that's what I like about you." Figuring the best thing to do was to calm her down before she shocks anyone.

Once in Naruto's arms she melted, being held by his strong muscular arms always made her weak in the knees, which is why she tries to stay standing by flying.

Naruto was soon finished, leaving a pouting Lum, "Well, seeing as the storm has calmed down and passing, I'm gonna go for a run and see the builders to ask if they can help us with the damage, since I'm sure lightning is covered by the insurance so we should be fine."

With that, Naruto went up stairs, got his jogging clothes on and made his way to the door, "Oh Darling, let me come with you, I always wonder about the work humans can do without high tech equipment."

Figuring he could use the company, Naruto let's her tag along, just before they left Lum asked Miss Moroboshi to look after Ten until they got back, never knowing the trouble that Ten and Ataru will be getting up to while they're gone.

 **Few Hours Later.**

As Naruto and Lum were making their way back, with Lum hanging off of Naruto's shoulders, using her power over flight to keep up with him.

Naruto stretched his arms out, maing sure to miss Lum so he doesn't accidentally hit her, "MAN~ Who would've thought it'd take this long to get the workers and insurance to get things moving."

Lum just smiled, "I know Darling, but it gave us a chance to be alone without Ataru for sometime, just a shame we couldn't mess around at the time."

Naruto just blushed, he knew she wanted to "mess around" in the office, but Naruto managed to talk her out of it by wanting to get to know her more, giving them enough time to talk with the boss and talk things out.

As they were walking the pair noticed smoke up ahead, right where the house would be, Naruto's eyes widened, along with Lum's, the pair separated from one another and began running, or flying in Lum's case, towards the house, hoping that everyone was safe.

The two spotted the family, along with Ten, Naruto rushed up to them, "What happened, I went to the construction workers to talk about the lightning, but now it's gonna take them longer!?"

While the house was burning, Ten tried to put all the blame on Ataru, even though half of it was also Ten's fault, which Ataru tried to deny anything was his fault, once Naruto heard both sides, he figured out what happened, giving Ten a not on his head, causing the baby to hold his head in pain, while Ataru was laughing at the kid's pain, that is until he got a knock on his head as well, which sent him to the ground, showing the Ten was stronger than Ataru.

Even though Ten tried to gain sympathy from Lum, even she was against Ten using his fire-breath over propane tanks, explaining that Naruto was right in his punishment, all the while lecturing both Ten and Ataru for their child-like behaviour, making Naruto think to himself, " _Is this what it's like to be a parent, disciplining your child?_ "

He always wondered what it'd be like, being raised by a caring mother and father, granted the Moroboshi's did bring him up, but he always wondered about when he was younger.

Shaking his head, trying to get rid of those thoughts, he let out a sigh, "Guess we'll put it down to 'the lightning caused a gas leak, causing the explosion,' it isn't really lying if it's kinda true." Since Ten's pod attracted the lightning, it wouldn't be far off about a leaky gas pipe, all it took was a "spark" which just so happened to be Ten.

Sighing, Naruto says out loud, "I can now understand why Shikamaru always says everything is troublesome, hopefully nothing else will cause too much trouble in the future!"

Suddenly, as though the universe wanted to prove him wrong, a puff of smoke went off in front of him and a familiar voice called out, "Yo Naruto, it's been a long time!"

There, standing before the Moroboshi's, along with the Lum in her usual place with her arms wrapped around Naruto's shoulders, was Jiraiya and Sakura, with Jiraiya having a dumb smile on his face.

All the while Sakura was just happy to finally find Naruto at long last, though the green haired girl hanging off of him made her confuse.

Naruto's eyes were wide, his pervy-teacher and his ex-crush were standing before him, all the while the house was burning down while firefighters try to put it out.

Naruto just sighed out, rubbing the back of his head, missing Lum, "This is not cool at all."

 **The End.**

 **There you have it, an update in order to find someone who's interested in adopting, along with an introduction of Ten.**

 **Also this is merely to get people interested in adopting or writing their own idea of the story.**

 **If anyone is interested in adopting please inform me and we'll work things out, then I'll post an announcement on who adopted and where to find it.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Urusei Yatsura.**


End file.
